This invention relates generally to paperboard cartons, and pertains more particularly to a combined tray and cover that will find especial utility in the home delivery of food items that have been pre-ordered by telephone.
In recent times a considerable amount of effort has gone into the devising of cartons comprised of a tray and cover that are suitable for home delivery of food products with the thought in mind that the carton can be discarded once the contents have been consumed. Examples of such cartons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,265 granted on Dec. 7, 1982 to Donald L. Williams for "Container," and 4,660,716 granted to Michael J. McMahon for "Packaging Arrangement for Preparing and Serving Food Products." While U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,265 makes use of flat paperboard blanks in forming the duplicate trays that when fitted together constitute a carton, the trays require glueing and require that they be stored in a three-dimensional form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,716 discloses a package that is also preformed, having various cavities for the reception of the food items. As with the container of U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,265, the three-dimensional shape takes up considerable space which is a distinct disadvantage.